


Alive

by raccoonsocks



Series: Death Note Oneshots [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death Note Oneshot, How do you actually tag things??, I can’t kill my boy, I tried my best to make it accurate with the rules but it was difficult so it’s probably wrong, It was written with Lawlight in mind but ik it’s not super obvious, Kira and Light are considered separate people, L is so god damn smart i love him, L lives, Lawlight kind of, M/M, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonsocks/pseuds/raccoonsocks
Summary: “There’s something strange about the notebook.”Kira didn’t break his act. Not yet.In fact, he only looked more smug. “Oh? What is it Ryusaki?”L brushed his thumb across a page, before sipping his tea and flipping to the last rule. At the end of the book; he noted. “This rule. It seems like it was added last minute.”That made Kira’s smile falter.Sometimes he wondered how no one else saw it. How everyone else was so utterly convinced he was innocent.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Rem, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn’t my first fic on ao3, but it is on this acc!! the other ones are,,, very old and bad,,, anyways,,, like i said in the tags i tried my best to make this make sense in canon but?? the rules made it very hard so i kinda had to guess a few things. hope you enjoy it either way askdjdnaj

L knew he was on to something. It was undeniable.  
Everything just matched up so perfectly.  
Light had previously been Kira. Then Misa had appeared as the second. Soon, the power of Kira was transferred to the third Kira, Higuchi. Light and Misa had no memory of their crimes.  
Or so he’d thought.   
Of course he’d noticed Misa acting strange, but the scream that Light had let out when he touched that book...  
He sounded like he was in pain.  
Somehow he’d regained his memories, and he knew it had something to do with the book.  
Somehow, the memories were linked with it, and somehow Light Yagami, or Kira, had beautifully looped the power back to him in a way that couldn’t be traced.  
The issue with that however, was that they knew about the book. Of the shinigamis.  
He doubted that Kira had planned that.  
He’d come to the conclusion that Light Yagami and Kira were two separate states of being. Not just in the way they acted and strategised, but their expressions. Light Yagami looked young and genuine and so infuriatingly innocent, while Kira looked dark and cunning and every movement or reaction was meticulously crafted.   
It was as if the power consumed him when he had it, and L knew he did right now. Higuchi had died by the hands of Kira, and he doubted Misa would’ve killed him, although she definitely did have her memories back.   
That was why she was acting so strange.  
But Light, Light was being sloppy now. Maybe disoriented by the changes of plans? It was impossible to tell what was going on in his brain, but he knew it wasn’t good.  
Assuming that Misa had the eyes, it was only a matter of time until he died.  
He knew that he had low chances of coming out of the case alive, but with everyone else convinced Light and Misa were innocent... he had to prove otherwise. Or at least remove their memories once again.  
He genuinely believed they were good people.  
Maybe Light had sociopathic tendencies, and he was almost compulsively a perfectionist, but he doubted that without that power he’d be capable of killing. All he needed to know was how to fix this.  
Currently, Light- _Kira_ , they were separate beings, was staring at him, a smug grin on his face and an awful glint in his eyes.  
Perhaps L hadn’t masked his confusion enough. Kira clearly believed that he was ahead.   
But he knew he had something.  
The one problem was that destroying the book would lead everyone who’d touched it to die. That was a rule.  
He closed his eyes, half out of frustration, half plain tiredness, and sighed.   
This was _infuriating_.  
“Are you alright Ryusaki?” Kira asked, and before L opened his eyes, he let himself believe for a moment that it was Light. That this wasn’t going to somehow come crashing down at any moment.  
“Ah, yes. I’m just a bit frustrated, that’s all.” He mumbled, flipping through the pages of the book.  
“That’s understandable. We’ve all been working hard. I’m sure we’ll catch Kira in no time.” The Light he knew would’ve sounded much more enthusiastic, maybe even have sparkles in his eyes, but this one was cold and sharp.  
“Indeed.” L dumped a handful of sugar cubes into his tea, absentmindedly stirring it, before looking up at Kira. “There’s something strange about the notebook.”  
Kira didn’t break his act. Not yet.  
In fact, he only looked more smug. “Oh? What is it Ryusaki?”  
L brushed his thumb across a page, before sipping his tea and flipping to the last rule. At the end of the book; he noted. “This rule. It seems like it was added last minute.”  
That made Kira’s smile falter.  
Sometimes he wondered how no one else saw it. How everyone else was so utterly convinced he was innocent.  
Since Kira hadn’t engaged his discovery any further, he decided to continue anyway. “It’s at the end of the book, and if you look, the way it’s written is different.”  
Kira’s eyes went wide, but he masked it as surprise rather than what L knew was fear, and came closer. “Are you sure? Maybe you’re just looking into it too hard?”  
L frowned, putting the book back on the table, not breaking his stare on it. “Perhaps.” He was certain he was right. There had to be something. Besides, why would a rule like that exist?   
Maybe Kira had even put it in there to throw them off, and considering he seemed to have owned the two books that they knew were on Earth, it wasn’t completely impossible. He was at least 90% certain.  
“Oh! Light!” Matsuda called out, clearly watching their security cameras. “Misa Misa is downstairs!”  
“You shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Soichiro patted his shoulder as Kira got up and went downstairs, his expression inconvenienced at best.  
L brushed it off, picking up the book once again. They couldn’t hear their conversation, and definitely wouldn’t get much from watching them. He flipped back to the strange rule, trying to figure out how he could prove it was false. There was always testing it by destroying the book, and if he did then maybe he’d be doing the world a favour, killing all the Kiras and stopping any future ones, but he knew the team would be against that.   
The idea of innocent people dying because of his mistake, and the chance that it wouldn’t even stop this...  
He rested the nail of his thumb against his teeth, going back through the other rules.  
Then someone held another book out in front of him.  
L looked up, flinching a little when he realised it was the shinigami, before looking at the book.  
She placed it on the desk.  
L picked it up, suddenly feeling the power of it. Overwhelming. No wonder Kira was so mad with it.  
“What is this?”  
He turned the book, confused, before another shinigami appeared in front of him, grinning.  
L raised an eyebrow, placing the book back on the desk. “The other death note.”  
“Say that you relinquish ownership of the death note.” The female shinigami said, calmly.  
The male shinigami chuckled, watching them both.   
“I relinquish ownership of this death note.” He knew he shouldn’t really go along with it, but he was intrigued. Well, intrigued and desperate.  
The male seemingly disappeared, but the female one picked up the book, nodding to herself. “Now I can give you this.”  
She handed him another book, and the same rush of power hit him, as he immediately realised why. It was hers.  
He flipped to the end, and sure enough, the two rules he suspected to be fake weren’t anywhere to be seen.  
“Shinigami need to have one note at a time, and humans cannot read our personal note. I had to get to this one before someone else. It’d been buried.” The female shinigami said, watching L. Her eyes were much kinder than the one he’d temporarily seen. “You can use this as proof and destroy the others.”  
“Why are you helping me?” L narrowed his eyes.  
He wanted to believe she was being genuine, but it was hard to believe that a god of death had suddenly gone noble.   
“I’m saving someone important to me.” She turned away, leaving the note with L. “I ask that you hurry, there’s not much time.”  
He nodded, standing up with the two books in his hands. He could only assume what she meant by that, there’s not much time; either he or the female shinigami would die if he stalled, and he had no intentions to.   
He gathered the team, showing them the rule differences and explaining how he’d got the extra death note.  
“I believe that it’s incredibly important we destroy these now. Kira will lose his memory and power, and hopefully society can return to normal.”  
Soichiro nodded in understanding. “Yes, of course. If no one will die, destroying these is the only logical choice of action.”  
“Hang on, Ryusaki, shouldn’t we wait for Light so we can make a decision?” Matsuda asked, looking concerned. “Everyone should be on board, just in case anything goes wrong.”  
L sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that.” He bit the nail on his thumb, examining their group. Better now than never. “We cannot let Light or Misa get involved in this decision. I am 100% certain that they are the first and second Kira.”  
Soichiro was clearly unhappy with the statement, and opened his mouth to object, but L continued.   
“At least they were. I believe that Kira’s power is similar to possession, causing people to act on their worst impulses once they’re given it. Light and Misa aren’t guilty, but it is undeniable that they committed these acts while possessed by this power, and there’s nothing to prove that they do not have it now.”  
He’d left some details out, like how he was certain they had the power currently, but it was the easiest way to do it.  
It seemed to put everyone more at ease, and there was a general agreement.   
After swapping the book back with the shinigami, he placed the two that Kira had used on a plate.  
Everyone watched as he set them on fire, the awful books finally being destroyed.   
Light, no, _still Kira_ , and Misa joined them, Kira’s expression showing exactly how irritated he was by the girl. He scanned the room like he always did, and L was certain he’d missed nothing.  
Then his eyes fixed on the notebooks on fire, and it looked like his world had come crashing down.  
He glared at L, expression a mixture of rage and despair, and L grinned back.  
_He had won._  
This was winning.  
Glancing over at Misa, Rem had pulled her into a hug, mouthing a “thank you” to him, before disappearing.  
That’s when both teenagers let out an ear piercing scream before falling to their knees, Matsuda catching Misa and L coming towards Kira.  
Kira stared up at him, looking like a child who’d just lost a game of tag.  
“Farewell, Kira.” L said with a smirk, and he finally gave up.  
L looked at the notebooks, that were now just ashes.   
Was it over?  
Kneeling beside Light, his first friend, his enemy, someone who he thought would always be the last face he’d see, he put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you alright?”  
Light looked up at him, those confused, innocent eyes so wide and _scared._ “Ryusaki? What-“  
He couldn’t even finish his sentence, because L had pulled him into a tight hug.  
Light Yagami was back.  
He’d always known he had low chances of coming out of the case alive, that either him or Light would have to die, but somehow they were both here.  
Somehow they were both okay.  
And they didn’t have to fight anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah that’s that! it’s not particularly good but shhh it was self indulgent anyway lmao


End file.
